


Taking Control

by randi2204



Category: Gatchaman
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 06:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randi2204/pseuds/randi2204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun <i>likes</i> taking control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Control

**Author's Note:**

> (omg save me, I've written HET sex for Gatch. O_o)
> 
> Disclaimer: Tatsunoko Pro owns Gatch, not me.

Forget it all. Forget the little that Hakase had managed to choke out about sex education, bright red all the while. Forget all about everything she'd heard from other girls about the passive role they were forced to take. Just forget it, take it out and shoot it. Better yet, blow it up.

Jun liked taking control.

She braced her hands on Ken's shoulders to steady herself, and slowly moved her pelvis against his. Pleasure arced through her when she ground her clit against his pubic bone, and she dug her nails into his skin, panting, eyes closed.

"Jun…" Ken gasped as she rocked against him again, his hands coming to uncertain rest on her hips. His thumbs brushed lightly, lightly, on her skin, and he was just barely holding her, where she had expected his fingers to dig into her flesh.

She didn't let it bother her, though, just kept up that slow glide that made sparks flare behind her eyes, just kept grinding Ken into the mattress. He sucked in a breath as she clenched her internal muscles around him, let it out on a heartfelt groan when she held it all the way back up.

He twitched a little between her thighs, and through the fog arousal had created around her, she slowly realized what that movement was – it was the same aborted movement she'd made when underneath one boyfriend, where she wanted to move but wasn't quite sure how or even if it was permitted.

She opened her eyes, and oh, Ken was so lovely like this, flyaway hair clinging to his face in sweaty tendrils, eyes wide and pupils dilated, cheeks flushed. He was biting his lip.

Pausing in her movement, she leaned down to kiss him, laving the heat of his lip with her tongue. Her hands wound in his hair, holding his mouth to hers, and his grip on her flesh tightened a little in response.

When she straightened, she grabbed his hands, drew them up her body. "Touch me," she ordered, and groaned, shivering, as his fingers danced over her breasts.

Somehow, though, she kept rolling her hips in the same slow pattern, driving herself out of her mind as completion hovered just out of reach, looming larger with each hurried breath. Arching up into his touch, she reached behind herself, sliding her hand down until she could cup his sac.

"Shimatta!" Ken lurched upwards at her touch, driving into her hard.

"Yes, like that," she purred, and met him stroke for stroke.

In short order, Ken's hands had come to rest on her hips again, but more firmly, pulling her down to meet his thrusts, and her hands were on his chest, scratching red furrows with her nails. She could hear his soft grunts and gasps, and a high-pitched keen that she really didn't care she was making.

Then she was there, at that point where her whole body seized up, jerking uncontrollably in a way that all her training should have made her fear, but she didn't care, that point where lights flashed behind her eyes. And somehow she knew that her orgasm triggered Ken's, could feel him stiffen and shudder beneath her as her sheath tightened around him.

When she was able to bring her breathing back under control, she opened her eyes and smiled down at him, dragging one hand lightly up his chest.

And the moment that should have been intimate and tender fell through her grasp.

Ken smiled back, but it was uncomfortable, tinged with embarrassment, and he squirmed under her until they were separated; it didn't take much as he turned flaccid inside her.

She frowned a little, still looking down at him. "Ken?"

He flushed. "Sorry, Jun. I just wanted to… uh…" He stretched, reaching for the lopsided lamp on the bedside table. "Turn out the light?"

Determinedly wiping away her frown, she climbed from astride him and lay down next to him, propped up on one elbow. He turned off the lamp, and in the sudden darkness, she waited for his arm to go around her and pull her to him so she could sleep on his shoulder, but all she got was a quick brush of something that might have been a kiss across her forehead, and the sound of his breaths falling into sleep.

For a long while, she lay there, with him and yet separate, and wondered if this was what she got for wanting to be in control.

***  
February 22, 2009


End file.
